Dance With You(r Love)
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Collaboration fic with Miyoko Kimimori! / Gray X Lucy! / Semi-canon / Kelanjutan dari fanfic Miyoko Kimimori "Dance With You". Gray memilih Lucy untuk dijadikan pasangan dansa selama Parade Fantasia! Padahal sudah jelas-jelas Gray terlihat menjauhi Lucy. Di tengah kebingungan Lucy akan sikap Gray, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya. Apa itu? / RnR yaaa.


"LU-_CHAN_!"

"Ha—hn?"

"_Mooo_, kenapa kau ini? Aku tanya apakah gaunnya sudah cocok untukmu?" tanya Levy dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

"A-ah ... iya sudah cocok, kok. _Arigatou_ Levy-_chan_."

"Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun dan tidak konsentrasi," ucap Levy dengan muka sewot—sudah beberapa kali dia merasa bahwa dia _berbicara dengan tembok_.

Lucy tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Levy—tidak mau, atau hanya tidak ingin menjawab saja. Levy yang menuntut jawaban itupun tidak memaksanya untuk menjawab. Maka dari itu, ia terus menatap ke arah cermin—di mana tampilan dirinya yang memakai gaun biru itu tampak anggun.

"Lu_-chan_, ini serius. Apa yang terjadi padamu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Levy akhirnya—setelah jeda yang cukup lama. Sungguh ia tidak tahan dengan sikap sahabatnya satu ini.

Lucy terlihat menghela napas panjang. "Kau mau tahu?" tanyanya datar.

"Tentu," jawab Levy tidak sabar.

"Mau tahu _aja_ apa mau tahu _pake banget_?" tanya Lucy kembali—manik cokelatnya menatap Levy dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh telegram manapun.

"..." Levy terlihat _cengo_ oleh sahutan Lucy. Dia mengerti bahwa ada salah satu bahasa yang tersulit yang pernah dia pelajari—dan dia pun tidak memahaminya secara harafiah. Ya, Bahasa Alay—bahasa yang baru saja dipakai Lucy tadi.

"Ini _cyus_," jawab Levy tidak kalah. Sebagai _bookworm_ dia harus mengimbangi bahasa yang dipakai oleh lawan bicaranya.

Lucy terlihat tertawa kecil sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sinar bulan yang tampak terang sekali di langit. Manik cokelatnya tampak menyiratkan rasa kebingungan, entah apa itu—yang jelas dia tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik hari ini.

Levy—seperti biasa, dia memberi _interval_ waktu untuk Lucy. Dia biarkan gadis _blondie_ itu memikirkan jawaban untuknya—karena Levy tahu pertanyaannya ini sangat pribadi, walaupun itu pertanyaan _simple_. Dia juga ikut memandang bulan yang terhalang oleh lapisan bening jendela apartemen Lucy.

Beberapa detik, menit, jam, hingga abad pun berlalu. Lucy masih tetap pada posisi yang sama—terlihat galau, dan Levy yakin ada sedikit semburat merah yang terlintas di pipi gadis pirang itu. Tangannya bergerak gelisah, ia menautkan ibu jarinya—seakan ia takut jarinya akan dipotong. Bibirnya bergetar kecil, tampak sekali ia sedang menahan sesuatu.

Levy yang sudah _jamuran_ menunggu jawaban Lucy pun sudah tampak gerah. Padahal ia sudah mengisyaratkan tangannya—ia kipas-kipaskan ke depan wajah Lucy. Tapi percuma, manik cokelat itu bahkan tidak menyadari ada tangan di pandangannya. Levy berpikir mungkin ia hanya _stress_ menjelang Parade Fantasia—mengingat ia baru pertama kali ikut.

Hampir saja Levy meninggalkan kamar Lucy dengan alasan ke kamar mandi sebelum ia terkejut karena—

"Aku galau."

—ucapan Lucy yang lagi-lagi masih dalam lingkaran bahasa yang _menakutkan_ itu.

* * *

**Warning : Semi-canon, maybe OOC**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari cerita ini. Hanya untuk kesenangan, percayalah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel **_**presents**_

**.**

**.**

_**The Final Chapter for Miyoko Kimimori's fanfic**_

**.**

_**Dance With You(r Love)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy safe reading**_

xxxxx

* * *

Gadis berambut _scarlet_ itu menaruh kembali cangkir yang ia pegang. Matanya tampak terbeliak sedikit—setelah ia mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Mulutnya bahkan sedikit menganga lebar.

"_Ma-maji_?" tanya Erza dengan muka _horror_.

"Ya. Tapi setelah ia mengatakan itu dia malah tiba-tiba tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, dia hanya _nervous_ menghadapi Parade Fantasia," jawab Levy bosan.

"Bahasa itu—_akh_! Bahasa paling sulit yang pernah aku temui. Kudengar tulisannya pun agak aneh?" gumam Erza menggosokkan tangannya di dagu—berusaha berpikir sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Tulisannya sangat sulit. Bahkan _Kamus EYD_ tidak mampu mendeteksinya dengan baik. Hanya yang berpengalaman yang tahu dan bisa," sahut Levy terbakar semangat. "Tapi—tunggu. Seharusnya bukan ini inti dari yang kita bicarakan, Erza," lanjutnya dengan kesal.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku hanya tertarik dengan _bahasa_ yang diucapkan Lucy seperti yang kau ceritakan itu," ucap Erza tertawa kecil.

Levy menghela napas. Ditautkannya kedua tangan dan membentuk suatu kepalan yang menurut Gajeel imut dan _unyu-unyu_. "Jadi, menurutmu. Lu_-chan_ kenapa, ya? Dia sangat aneh semenjak pemilihan siapa yang akan berdansa dengan Gray," ucap Levy gusar.

Erza berpikir dalam diam sejenak. Ia comot _strawberry cake_-nya yang sudah disiapkan oleh Mira beberapa menit lalu. Jangan ragukan otak Titania, kawan. Bahkan Levy—sang jenius di Fairy Tail ini pun butuh komunikasi dengannya.

"Tadi kau bilang pipi Lucy tampak mengeluarkan semburat tipis, apa aku salah?" tanya Erza.

Levy mengangguk. "Aku yakin sekali. Karena kemarin itu bulan tampak terang, jadi aku bisa melihat wajah Lucy yang sedang memandang bulan dengan jelas," timpal Levy dengan yakin.

"Dan sikap Lucy seperti itu semenjak dia terpilih menjadi pasangan dansa Gray ..." gumam Erza pada dirinya sendiri. "—ah! Sudah kuduga. Dia memang tidak bisa berbohong walaupun tetap menyangkal ..."

"Hm?" tanya Levy penasaran. Otaknya yang jenius tidak bisa mencerna apa kira-kira masalah Lucy kali ini. Ayolah, tidak semua bisa diselesaikan dengan otak, bukan? Ada juga yang harus diselesaikan dengan perasaan.

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Erza melihat manik mata Levy.

"Tentu," ucap Levy tidak sabaran.

"Mau tahu _aja_ apa mau tahu _pake banget_?" tanya Erza sembari tertawa kecil. _Gotcha_! Setidaknya Erza dapat mengerti salah satu bahasa yang sangat sulit tadi.

_Dè ja vu_.

Dahi Levy segera mengeluarkan perempatan urat tatkala mendengar sahutan Erza yang sebelas duabelas dengan jawaban Lucy kemarin malam. _Duh_, kenapa bahasa _sukar_ ini bahkan sampai merajalela ke Erza? Dan bahkan itu bukan inti dari cerita _fanfic_ ini!

"Baik, baik, aku akan serius," ucap Erza menghentikan tawanya.

"Begitu lebih baik," sahut Levy sewot. "Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Erza tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya, menyeringai?

xxxxx

Gadis berambut pirang itu tengah duduk di suatu meja di _guild_. Sebelumnya dia sudah akan mendekati kedua sahabatnya itu—Erza dan Levy, tapi entah kenapa aura mereka seperti aura yang sedang _devil_. Karena perasaan Lucy mendadak tidak enak, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk sendiri saja di suatu meja—setelah memesan _orange juice_.

"Hah ..." Hela Lucy dengan panjang. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi sering menghela napas panjang seperti ini. Apakah ini semua karena _dia_?

Ya, _dia_. Orang yang memilihnya untuk menjadi pasangan dansa.

Gray Fullbuster.

Oh tidak—mengingat namanya saja Lucy sudah memerah tidak karuan. Pipinya selalu memanas tatkala ia teringat wajah pemuda itu—ataupun ada salah seorang yang mengatakan nama pemuda itu di depannya.

Sejak kapan jadi seperti ini?

Ah, dia lupa. Bukankah Gray sekarang telah—atau sedang menjauhinya? Sudah tiga bulan ini Gray terlihat tidak _friendly_ dengan Lucy. Entah hanya tiga bulan ini, atau berlanjut sampai tiga kali puasa dan tiga kali lebaran—_who knows_, mungkin saja Gray menjadi Bang Toyib dadakan.

Lucy, dijauhi begitu saja juga menimbulkan tanda tanya di benak hatinya. Kenapa? Apa selama ini bau badannya tidak enak atau bagaimana? Ataukah sikap Lucy yang kelewat ceria itu mengganggu Gray? Mungkinkah Lucy terlalu berisik baginya?

Tapi itu semua percuma saja. Kenapa? Karena Lucy hanya bisa menebak-nebak saja. Tidak lebih—atau sekedar mendekati jawaban sebenarnya. Lucy tidak tahu pasti apa isi otak dari pemuda es itu, jadi sangat sulit baginya untuk menebaknya. Mendapati kenyataan ini, Lucy frustasi sekali. Aksi diam—dan melamunnya akhir-akhir ini tidak mendapat hasil yang diinginkan.

Lucy pikir, kenapa Gray tidak jujur saja? Apa masalahnya menjauhi Lucy? Kenapa?

Lucy hanya akan bertambah bingung. Dia ingat saat Loke menghadapi masalah—bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah arwah bintang. Lihat, waktu itu Loke juga menghindari Lucy, bukan? Tapi Lucy langsung ambil langkah lebih dulu—mendekatinya dan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya dia jauhi. Dan akhirnya, masalahnya selesai _kan_?

Lucy sebenarnya juga ingin mengambil langkah lebih dulu untuk masalah Gray ini—mendekati Gray dan bertanya. Tapi, ada yang aneh.

Tidak, tidak. Dia pun sepertinya tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan mage _sixpack_ itu. Entah kenapa, dirasanya hatinya berdegup lebih cepat tatkala ia melihat mata _onyx_ itu. Oh bahkan—ketika dia mengingat saja, atau sekedar terlintas di hatinya, pipinya langsung menghangat.

"_Kau menyukai Gray."_

Jantung Lucy berhenti berdetak. Mengingat kata-kata Erza beberapa hari yang lalu—saat pemilihan pasangan dansa itu seketika membuatnya membeliak.

Apa benar dia menyukai Gray?

Lucy memegangi dadanya. Dirasanya jantungnya yang berhenti itu seketika berdetak lebih kencang seperti genderang mau perang. Manik cokelat Lucy terlihat bingung—sekaligus kaget. Maksud Lucy, sejak kapan dia jadi seperti ini terhadap Gray?

Tapi ya ... percuma saja, _kan_. Kau menyadari bahwa kau suka pada orang lain, di saat orang lain itu terlihat tidak suka—terlihat menjauhimu. _What the hell_? Apa ini, galau tingkat surga atau bagaimana?

Lagi-lagi Lucy menghela napas. Ya, dia tahu. Percuma menyadari bahwa dia menyukai Gray—oke, sekarang Lucy mengakui bahwa ia memang menyukai Gray. Tapi melihat sikap Gray yang seperti itu, membuat Lucy ingin terjun ke lembah Grand Canyon saja. Demi apa, Gray melihatnya seperti maling ayam yang kabur dari kenyataan—tatapan yang sangat tajam, dan mengerikan.

Ya, Gray tidak mungkin menyukainya. Hei—bicara apa kau ini, Lucy. Bahkan caranya melihatmu saja sudah aneh begitu, itu berarti dianggap sahabat juga tidak mungkin, _kan_?

Lucy tersenyum miris. Ia pandangi _orange juice_ yang hanya tertinggal separuh itu—separuh jiwa _orange juice_ itu telah pergi. Dan sekarang, ia harus tampil di Fantasia dengan wajah yang ceria. Ya, dia harus profesional. Dia adalah seorang pelaut—coret, seorang mage Fairy Tail. Jadi, dia akan berdansa dengan Gray dan menampilkan wajah yang ceria.

Kalau dipikir-pikir ...

"_Aku memilih dia."_

Kenapa dia memilih Lucy?

Bukankah ada Levy di sampingnya? Kalaupun dia benci pada Lucy, kenapa juga dia harus memilih Lucy untuk dijadikan pasangan dansanya?

Aneh.

"Luce!"

Berarti, Gray tidak membencinya! Untuk apa kau memilih dansa dengan orang yang kau benci? Konyol, bukan?

"Luce!"

Tapi kalau begitu, Gray kenapa bersikap seperti ini pada Lucy? Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah pada diri Lucy? Di mananya?

"LUUUUUCCCEEE?!"

"Ah—HEI! Biasa saja. Aku bisa tuli kalau begini _baka_," umpat Lucy pada pemuda yang tengah mengambil duduk di sampingnya.

Pemuda api itu mendengus. "Kau sudah tiga kali aku panggil tepat di telingamu, sekarang yang bodoh siapa?" ucapnya retoris dengan kesal.

"A-ah, _gomen ne _Natsu," ucap Lucy merasa bersalah. Haaah—dia melamun lagi rupanya.

Tangan hangat Natsu tiba-tiba menarik tangan Lucy. Merasa ditarik, Lucy pun menaikkan alisnya. "Natsu?"

"Hn?" Natsu menoleh—dia sudah di posisi berdiri. "Ayo. Kau dari tadi dipanggil oleh teman-teman. Ada latihan terakhir untuk Fantasia. Ayo," ucapnya menarik paksa Lucy.

Lucy hanya ber'oh' ria. Benar juga, dia harus latihan. Dia juga belum pernah latihan dansa dengan Gray, kan? Hm hm, tentu saja harus melalui latihan walaupun mereka sudah bisa.

Tu-tunggu—DENGAN GRAY?

xxxxx

"Kau dan Gray latihan di sini. Berdansa itu memang sulit, maka dari itu aku carikan tempat yang tenang agar kalian bisa mendalaminya dengan baik. Aku ke tempat lain dulu ya."

"Hm," sahut Gray singkat, jelas dan tidak padat.

Lucy hanya menunduk—dalam-dalam. Dia berani bersumpah ada suatu seringaian kecil yang membingkai di bibir gadis _scarlet_ itu. Apakah dia memang sengaja menempatkan dia dan Gray di tempat sepi seperti ini?

Gray melirik sekilas ke arah Lucy—yang sedang dalam _jampi-jampi_ rutukan kepada Erza. Menghela napas, dia menoleh ke arah lain. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana—ini sangat jarang bahwa dia masih berpakaian lengkap seperti ini.

Awan-awan yang seperti kapas itu berarak pelan. Menutupi langit biru yang sedang memberikan _background_ warna bumi yang sedang cerah ini. Matahari tampaknya malu-malu untuk menampakkan dirinya, dan akhirnya ia pun hanya bersembunyi di balik awan.

Gray memandang semua pemandangan itu dengan pandangan kosong. Rambut biru hitamnya tersibak lembut oleh angin yang kebetulan lewat menghampiri suasana sunyi di antara kedua insan tersebut. Gray cukup yakin bahwa Lucy masih menyenderkan punggungnya di pohon dan menunduk—walaupun dia tidak melihatnya.

Muak akan kecanggungan yang tercipta selama beberapa menit ini, akhirnya Gray menghela napas keras dan menghadap Lucy. "Mau latihan tidak?" tanyanya dengan dingin.

Lucy tersentak kaget dan memandang mata _onyx_ Gray. Tapi sayangnya, mata itu tidak memandangnya balik. Dia tidak memandang manik cokelat itu secara langsung—dia hanya memandang ke arah lain. Dari gaya bicaranya pun terlihat bahwa dia sangat dingin terhadap Lucy. Lucy semakin bingung, tentu saja.

Melihat tangan Gray yang terulur itu—mengajaknya untuk latihan dansa, mau tidak mau Lucy harus menerimanya—walaupun Lucy memang seribu persen akan menerimanya. Dengan malu-malu Lucy menempelkan tangannya ke tangan Gray dan mereka mulai berdansa pelan.

Manik cokelat Lucy tidak lepas dari mata _onyx_ Gray—yang menutup erat itu. Semenjak mereka berdansa mulai tadi, Gray tidak membuka matanya barang sekejap sekalipun. Apa? Apa karena ada Lucy di depannya? Apa sampai matanya pun tidak sudi untuk melihat sosok Lucy Heartfilia?

Lucy menghela napas pelan. Dia pun berhenti untuk mendongak menatap mata Gray—karena Gray lebih tinggi dari Lucy. Lucy hanya menatap kosong leher kokoh Gray yang masih tertutup baju tersebut.

Lucy tidak peduli pada jantungnya yang terus meronta untuk melompat keluar. Tangannya dipegang lembut oleh Gray—dan oh, pinggangnya dipeluk tangan Gray yang satunya. Itu cukup sekali untuk membuat semburat merah yang sangat menyala di pipi Lucy. Yah, sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih pada Erza yang memilih tempat sepi seperti ini—dia tidak mau siapapun melihat _blushing_-nya. Dia juga sedikit bersyukur Gray masih menutup matanya—sehingga dia tidak tahu bahwa gadis di depannya ini sedang _doki doki suru_.

xxxxx

Lucy harap jantungnya akan berangsur-angsur normal tatkala ia sudah beberapa lama berdansa dengan Gray. Apalagi dilihat oleh puluhan—tidak, ratusan warga Magnolia seperti ini harus membuatnya gembira dan senang. Tapi apa?

Jantungnya malah semakin tidak karuan. Karena kali ini Gray membuka matanya, tidak menutup seperti latihan kemarin. Ia pun masih tidak mengerti kenapa Gray menutup matanya saat latihan.

Tapi tetap saja. Mata _onyx_-nya seakan segan untuk memandang langsung manik cokelat itu. Ia terus memandang pundak Lucy saja dari tadi. Dari pertama Parade dimulai hingga mencapai tengah-tengah ini, Gray terus seperti itu.

Diperlakukan begitu terus menerus, tidak membuat Lucy sabar—tiga bulan, kau tahu? Bagaimana perasaanmu, _heh_? Bingung, bukan? Tidak peduli bahwa dia sekarang sedang _blushing_ berat—ataupun nantinya _blushing_-nya tambah berat, yang penting Lucy harus segera menyelesaikan semua ini.

"Gray, tatap aku," ucap Lucy tegas.

"..."

"GRAY!"

Gray menoleh ke arah lain. Sepertinya dia belum sanggup untuk memenuhi permintaan Lucy tadi.

Parade terus berjalan. Riuh rendah sorakan penonton tidak membuat Lucy tergiur ikut bersorak—ataupun sekedar tersenyum. Ia terdiam menatap mata Gray yang tak kunjung melihatnya itu. Hatinya boleh kacau sekarang—karena dia memaksakan diri untuk berbicara dengan Gray, tapi tidak dengan masalah ini. Ini harus diluruskan.

"Gray, _onegai_, tatap aku," ucap Lucy dengan pelan.

Mendengar suara parau yang dikeluarkan oleh Lucy seakan merobohkan _pertahanan_ Gray seketika. Suara imut nan lucu itu tetap terdengar meskipun hiruk pikuk para warga sangat keras—mereka ada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, bukan? Karena mereka berdansa.

Dengan langsung dia menatap manik cokelat Lucy lurus. Gray melakukannya secara tiba-tiba, jadi Lucy mau tidak mau kelabakan menghadapinya. Pipinya bertambah panas saat manik cokelatnya beradu pandang dengan _onyx_ kelam Gray.

"_Nani o_?" tanya Gray datar.

"Ah-ehm—uh ..." Lucy masih terlihat gelagapan menanggapinya. Mata itu seakan menyihirnya untuk masuk di dalamnya, lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi.

_Tenang Lucy, tenangkan dirimu_, ucap Lucy dalam hati. Dia terus menghela napas secara beraturan saat Gray masih memandangnya lurus. Tubuh mereka masih dalam alunan dansa—Parade mereka belum berakhir, masih ada separuh jalan lagi.

"Be-begini, Gray," Lucy mengambil napas sekali lagi—kali ini napas panjang. "Tiga bulan terakhir ini kau ... me-menjauhiku. Ada masalah denganku?" ucap Lucy yang menurutnya sudah cukup lancar.

"..."

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau ada salah. Jadi, di mana yang salah? Aku minta maaf jika itu membuatmu marah."

"..."

"Ta-tapi setidaknya, aku ingin aku kembali se-seperti dulu, selalu ada di dekatku."

"..."

Gray tidak merespon apa-apa, matanya hanya mendalami wajah Lucy yang sekarang sudah memerah akut stadium enam. Lucy terlihat sekali berusaha untuk mengatakan apa yang selama ini mengganggunya, dan itu membuat Gray sedikit tergugah—Lucy harus menyelesaikan masalah ini, apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi ini bukan masalah. Ini bukan salah Lucy. Ini masalah Gray sendiri. Untuk sedetik Gray merasa bahwa dia seorang pengecut—sampai-sampai gadis yang ada di depannya ini harus menanggung kesedihan dan kebingungan.

Sudah, Gray tidak tahan lagi. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang dan tangan Lucy, Gray langsung mengambil langkah untuk—

"Gra—!"

—menciumnya. Tepat di bibir.

Lucy tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Seluruh wajahnya memerah tidak karuan—seperti kepiting rebus yang siap dihidangkan.

Hanya selang beberapa menit Gray melepaskan bibirnya. Dia langsung menunduk dalam-dalam—mungkin takut _blushing_-nya akan dilihat oleh Lucy. Yah, Lucy belum tahu kan alasan Gray menjauhinya?

Lucy masih menganga. Pikirannya tidak jalan sama sekali.

Suara riuh penonton lah yang menyadarkan mereka berdua—karena mereka mendadak berhenti berdansa. Banyak dari mereka yang protes mengapa dua figur itu diam saja. Dengan segera—dengan profesional, Gray dan Lucy melanjutkan dansa mereka kembali.

xxxxx

"Lu_-chan_, kau mau ke mana? _Juice_ pesananmu masih belum diantar Mira, kan?" tanya Levy tatkala gadis _blondie_ itu berjalan ke taman belakang _guild_.

Lucy tersenyum. "Hanya ingin menghirup napas sebentar. Aku agak capek setelah Parade tadi, hehe," ucapnya santai.

Levy hanya menyahuti gumaman. Dan dengan itu Lucy berjalan menuju belakang _guild_ yang tampak kelam dan dingin—mengingat ini sudah malam.

Kaki jenjang itu terus berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai ke sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar di belakang _guild_. Tempat ini mendadak menjadi favoritnya semenjak latihan Parade Fantasia dimulai. Entahlah, mungkin karena suasananya yang sejuk dan rindang, membuat Lucy ingin berlama-lama untuk duduk di bawahnya.

Lucy—masih dengan kostum gaun biru yang seperti Cinderella itu, sudah akan duduk ketika ia menyadari ada seseorang di sana. Ya, di belakang pohon itu ada sesosok yang sepertinya duduk bersandar.

Lucy waswas, jangan-jangan sudah ada yang meng_-claim_ tempat galaunya ini. Lalu, kalau orang itu akan terus di sini, lantas di mana dia akan bergalau ria? Tidak ada tempat lain selain di sini yang suasananya mendukung.

Dengan pelan Lucy mendekati sosok itu dan mengintipnya—mungkin saja dia bisa berbagi tempat dengannya? Ia terus mendekatinya dan tiba-tiba—

"_Kya_!"

—Lucy berteriak kecil ketika ia menemukan Gray sedang melamun dengan bertelanjang dada. Oh, bahkan dia hanya memakai _boxer_.

Gray yang juga tersentak kaget oleh teriakan kecil Lucy langsung memandangnya bingung. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia sadar kalau dirinya sudah melakukan kebiasaannya lagi. Dia segera berdiri mencari kostum pangerannya dan memakainya kembali.

Melihat itu Lucy sedikit _sweatdrop_—melihat Gray yang masih terjebak dalam kebiasaannya itu. Tapi kemudian, dia berjalan menjauhi Gray—kembali ke _guild_. Yah, bagaimana bisa kau sedang menggalaukan seseorang kalau seseorang itu ada dekat denganmu? Tidak tidak tidak.

"Lucy," panggil Gray. Dia sudah lengkap dengan kostum pangerannya—tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

Panggilan Gray sontak membuat kaki Lucy membeku di tempat. Tidak mampu berbalik, ataupun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju _guild_. "_Na-nani_?" tanyanya dengan gugup.

Bisa didengar langkah Gray semakin mendekat padanya. Dan bisa didengar juga detak jantung Lucy yang sudah bertalu-talu bagaikan menumbuk padi. Mungkin nanti tiba-tiba di mulutnya bisa keluar beras atau semacamnya.

Langkah Gray berhenti—karena ia sudah ada tepat di belakang Lucy. Melihat Lucy yang menunduk itu seketika mengingatkannya pada saat Parade Fantasia tadi. Dan itu reflek membuatnya untuk—

—memeluknya dari belakang.

_E-EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?_ Jerit Lucy dalam hati. Jantungnya jadi semakin _menggila_ tatkala Gray mengeratkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Lucy.

"Maaf."

Satu kata. Tapi banyak sekali makna di balik itu.

Lucy memberanikan dirinya untuk berbalik dan menghadap gray langsung. Tapi itu tidak mengubah tangan Gray yang memeluk dirinya erat. Dia masih dipeluk Gray dan itu membuatnya semakin _blushing_.

"A-aku, tidak butuh ... ma-maafmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu ... ke-kenapa kau me-menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini?" ucap Lucy sebisanya. Kedua tangan Lucy memegang kedua lengan Gray dengan erat—ia benar-benar meminta penjelasan.

Gray terlihat menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah, apapun yang kau mau."

"..."

"Aku menjauhimu, karena kau berbahaya."

"Ha—eh?"

"Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau aku dekat denganmu. Apalagi mata cokelatmu itu seakan _menyihirku_."

"..."

"Aku tidak bodoh seperti Natsu. Aku tahu ini a-apa," ucap Gray mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Semburat tipis tampak menghiasi pipinya yang putih.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin kau _sama_ sepertiku. Aku hanya khawatir aku merusak persahabatan."

"Per-persahabatan?"

Gray memandang Lucy dengan lurus. "Kau selalu mengadakan kontrak dengan arwah bintangmu, _kan_?" tanya Gray.

Lucy hanya mengangguk. "Me-memangnya hubungannya apa?"

"Kau tahu, aku juga ingin mengadakan kontrak denganmu," ucap Gray. "_Love Contract_."

Bagaikan tersambar petir, jantung Lucy seakan sudah tidak berfungsi. Tiba-tiba sja berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Napasnya tertahan, mencoba untuk mencerna ini semua dalam otaknya yang juga tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Beberapa saat dalam keheningan, Gray masih melihat Lucy dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Lucy terlihat _shock_, jadi selama ini _itu_ yang membuat Gray menjauhi Lucy?

Wajah Lucy yang memancarkan kekagetan, membuat hati kecil Gray merasa menyesal karena mengatakannya. Dia melepaskan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Lucy—dan otomatis tangan Lucy pun turun dari lengan Gray. Memandang nanar Lucy, Gray tertawa pahit.

"_Hora neee_, apa aku bilang. Kau memaksaku untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dan sekarang kau terkejut seperti orang aneh," ucap Gray memasukkan tangannya ke celana.

"..."

"Yah, kau bisa lupakan ini. Kita masih tetap berteman, _kan_?" tanya Gray dengan senyuman lembut—atau senyuman _perih_? Gray merasa dirinya telah ditolak.

"Tidak, kita tidak berteman lagi," jawab Lucy yang membuat Gray terperanjat.

"Eh?" Gray tampak terkejut—apalagi saat Lucy semakin mendekat padanya.

Memandang lembut Gray, Lucy tersenyum. "Si-siapa bilang aku tidak mau melakukan _kontrak_ padamu? Aku mau," ucap Lucy setengah gugup. Oh, dia tidak peduli bahwa wajahnya saat ini tidak karuan oleh semburat merah menyala.

_DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!_

Seiring pengakuan Lucy, seiring juga kembang api yang berwarna-warni menghiasi suasana sepi di antara mereka berdua. Warna kelap-kelip terpantul indah di wajah Lucy yang memerah manis itu.

Mata _onyx_ Gray terbeliak lebar. Beberapa saat kemudian dia tertawa kecil. Tangannya kembali merangkul pinggang Lucy—lebih dekat, lebih dekat dengannya. Lucy pun dengan malu-malu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher jenjang Gray.

"Baiklah, _Ojou-sama_," ucap gray tertawa—mengingat dia dan Lucy masih ada dalam kostum Pangeran dan Cinderella. "_Kontrak_ untuk berapa tahun?" tanyanya menyeringai.

"Hmm ..." Lucy pura-pura berpikir. "Selamanya?" ucap Lucy ikut tertawa kecil.

"Menarik," sahut Gray memegang dagu kecil Lucy. "_Jaa_, _ikuze_?" ajak Gray membawa Lucy semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Gray membawa Lucy untuk berdansa pelan kembali. Tapi, kali ini berbeda dengan yang tadi atau saat latihan. Ini sangat penuh dengan kasih sayang dan ... cinta.

Mata mereka sudah tidak segan lagi untuk bertemu, tidak peduli seberapa lama. Hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan, saling menghirup aroma tubuh masing-masing. Aroma _mint_ dan _strawberry_ yang bercampur jadi satu di dalam indera penciuman mereka—sangat manis. Bibir mereka terlihat semakin dekat, ingin merasakan kembali bagaimana _heart-thumping_ mereka saat—

—bibir mereka menaut dengan sempurna.

_**Owari**_

xxxxx

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_**Omake**_

"_Yosh_, _good timing_, Natsu!" ujar Erza menghampiri pemuda api yang terlihat bersenang-senang dengan kembang api itu.

"Hm? Apanya? Dan omong-omong kau tadi kemana saja, _heh_. Gray dan Lucy juga tidak ada dalam pandanganku," ucap Natsu bosan.

Erza tertawa kecil. "_Nandemonai_."

Gadis berambut merah itu bertemu pandang dengan Levy, dan mengangguk senang. Levy pun terlihat memancarkan wajah yang bahagia. Matanya berbinar-binar membayangkan apa yang terjadi. Sampai-sampai pemuda besi yang di sebelahnya memandangnya dengan pandangan tanya.

"Kau kenapa, udang?" tanya Gajeel bingung.

"Akhirnya ... Lu_-chan_ ..." gumam Levy bahagia. Tapi sesaat wajahnya berubah menjadi murung. "Aku ... kapan ya," ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Apanya yang kapan, oi! Aku tidak suka ada rahasia seperti ini," ucap Gajeel kesal.

Levy melirik sedikit ke arah pemuda besi itu. Tersenyum, Levy mencium pipi Gajeel sekilas—dan itu membuat Gajeel terkena serangan jantung tiba-tiba.

Erza yang masih memandang Levy hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Semburat tipis juga tidak terelakkan dari pipi Erza tatkala ia melihat Levy tiba-tiba melakukan pergerakan seperti itu. Yah, namanya juga kasmaran.

Erza memandang langit yang kelam tersebut dengan pandangan kosong. Dia tidak begitu larut dalam suasana seperti Natsu dan lainnya yang terlihat senang dengan kembang apinya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil.

"Syukurlah, Lucy," gumamnya pelan.

Angin berhembus sedikit kencang—menyibakkan rambut _scarlet_ itu dengan lembut. Di saat semua bahagia, Erza juga ingin bahagia. Tapi di saat seperti ini, Erza bahkan tidak tahu di mana _dia_ berada.

"Jellal ... _aitakatta_."

xxxxx

xxxxx

xxxxx

* * *

Halo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya XD /plak

Ini adalah kelanjutan dari fanfic **Miyoko Kimimori** yang berjudul "**Dance With You**".

Bagi kalian yang tidak tahu, tolong RnR dulu yang di sana baru yang di sini yaaaa XD.

Kalau fanficnya Miyo-chan itu agak _hurt_, di sini saya sajikan agak humoran dikit, hehehe /ditampol aku juga memberikan beberapa slight agar gak bosen, heheee.

Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Apakah fanfic collab kami ini bagus? Beri komentar ya!

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWES, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
